The Elder Scrolls V: Origins I: The First Strike
by Zreen
Summary: The First Events of the Great War, as a prologue to Skyrim.  Rated M for sex-refs, violence, gore, and language in later chapters.  Chapter 9 uploaded. HIATUS: As a HS Senior, I have a lot of homework and projects.  Progress will be slow.  Review please!
1. Chapter 1

ELDER SCROLLS V: ORIGINS SERIES

* * *

><p>Volume I: THE FIRST STRIKE<p>

*This Volume takes place 30 years before the events in Skyrim

* * *

><p>Chapter I: SHADOWS IN THE DARK<p>

16:45, Sundas, 27, Morning Star, 4E 170; Just south of Dragonstar, Hammerfall

She slapped cold water on her face, letting the stream's soothing properties keep her awake. She felt refreshed as the water soaked through her red-headed scalp. Her helmet, a top-of-the-line Redguard Steelskin Protector, lay on the bank beside her. She soothed her mind by listening to the stream's calm musics, such as that as peace would feel.

But in her mind, she knew she was not a peace. Indeed, none of Hammerfall was at peace. Redguard patrols increased to their absolute limit, even with the marial law in effect, and still they kept coming.

The Shadows.

The Shadows in the dark.

That is what the people of Hammerfall called them, for they were nothing more than shadows.

Shadows in the dark.

Dusk had nearly fallen, and the Sun was blocked mostly by the trees and their canopies. She looked overhead, and saw the purplish-orange sky above her. Through the clouds, she could just make out the constellations of Akatosh and Dibella. She was no devout believer in the stars, but she wished she were so, because this combination of those constellations meant that 'love' was on its way. How she wished she would find love.

Alas, the only person she knew to be seeing was her patrol partner, Alain. And he was not a romantic nor attractive, plus Alain was married, at least until Alain's wife was killed by Shadows over 2 months ago. She did not want to cause him pain by going so quickly into a relationship, even one looked down upon in the Redguard United Militias.

Speaking of- "Alain!" she called out to him, standing up, picking up her helmet in the process. She held it in her hand as she walked away from the stream and towards the encampment they had set up as a checkpoint for their patrol.

No response. She noticed something odd whilst approaching the camp. The fire. It had been extinguished. Only smoke and ash remained. A voice in her head whispered _Something is very wrong here._ She tucked her long, red hair into her helmet as she put it on, not wanting to take any chances. She drew her sword and left her sheild slightly below her nose, to protect the vulnerable part of her armor, the space between her helmet and the rest of her armor.

She couldn't get a good posture going, as the ground was riddled in roots, small rises and dips in the soil where there could've been a scuffle. She saw a couple arrows in a tree she passed, and studied them for three seconds. Realization set in, _these Arrows are Elven!_ she spoke almost outloud. She assumed then that maybe they were just a remainder of a hunting trip that the shooter of the arrows didn't pick up after. There were minor penalties for leaving arrows about during a hunting trip.

Then another thought hit her, _these Elven arrows are still fresh. And why would Elves use perfectly good arrows for hunting instead of the common iron ones?_ The thought circled in her head as she neared the dead fire. _Maybe Alain is playing a joke on me. If he is, he's going to wish he'd never met me._ She smiled at the thought of seeing Alain cringe at swordpoint, if only to have revenge for scaring her like this.

She got to the camp, and saw that the fire was extinguished recently _almost as recently as those arrows I saw_. She felt a bad sensation in the pit of her stomach, and knew it was her spirit's way of telling her danger was near. She took up a defensive posture. This was the perfect place for an ambush.

She held up her shield, continually going in fast circles, not knowing where the first shot would come. Night had fallen, and everything was silent. She heard no birds, no bugs, and no people. No Alain. Just her breathing. Shadows danced on the ground, the surrounding trees reacting to whatever light remained in the atmosphere to cause such light, thank the divines!

She was not a very religious Redguard, but tonight she felt it was time to start. She prayed to The Nine, especially to Akatosh, hoping that she could be saved from whatever was to come.

She did not feel her prayers were heard. Whether that meant she didn't pray hard enough or if there weren't any gods, she didn't care. All she knew was that she was in danger and had to face this danger.

"Alain!" she risked calling out again, somewhat knowing the answer.

She got it. Silence. Utter silence. Even the wind had gone. Everything had gone dead. She heard her own heartbeats in her head, any skin exposed to the air was freezing to the wintry air. She saw her breath escape her own body as she exhaled, increasing the feeling of being alive, yet so near to possible death.

Then, she took an arrow to the knee.

She collapsed in shock and pain, she had neglected to cover that area of her body. There was a slight weak spot in the knee caps of Redguard armor, and this attacker knew where it was. She looked at it. The arrow was elven, and she realized that Alain was probably dead. She realized she was defenseless, possibly surrounded by those traitorous elves.

She looked into the forest ahead of her, and saw an elve, aiming an arrow at her head. She also saw Alain on the elve's side, an arrow in the head, dried blood mottled on the face. The Redguard woman silently apologized to Alain, then yelled at the elve in front of her, "Do your worst!"

All around her, arrows entered the weak spots of her armor, and she died within seconds. As she died, realization took her that the Shadows that all of Hammerfall was fearful of, were these elves. _The Aldmer are invading Hammerfall!_

She took her death with courage and regret. She knew this was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>This is the beginnig of an already planned-out series of stories that I beleive could be the basis of a sort of Prologue to the Skyrim game. This is my first story uploaded to , please R&amp;R. Thank you! (to the Arrow in the Knee line: that is reference to the joke going around about that same line in Skyrim)<p>

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Hammer Falls

23:30, Sundas, 27, Morning Star, 4E 170; Various Locations within Tamriel

The Shadows, the elves who killed the Redguard girl and her patrol partner Alain, descended upon Dragonskin. Using an almost limitless supply of potions at their disposal, they were able to slip past the guards, and eliminate them. Then they crept through the streets, disposing of any passer-bys who happened to be out that late at night. They came to the Imperial Embassy in Dragonskin, and killed all who were inside. No witnesses. Even the children died at the hands of the elves.

_Those who do not follow the Path are bound to eternal damnation_, as these elves had been taught all their lives, waiting for this day, this Day of Reckoning.

Unknown to all of Tamriel, the Shadows were following the exact same actions in Dragonskin as they were in Skaven, Taneth, and Gilane. All of Hammerfall was falling. Only rumors would tell the tale of how the Shadows came during the night and massacred the infidels.

Not only Hammerfall, but High Rock, Valenwood, Elyswer, and the Black Marsh were being attacked in this same manner, at the same time, at different strategic locations. All to produce fear in the hearts of the Unworthy, namely, all those who do not follow the Path. The way of the Aedra and the Daedra were sacred, as these elves have been taught, and must be followed. These elves were religious conservative militant extremists, using everything they can to keep the world from moving on, and to keep false religions and false gods from being worshipped in heresy of the Path.

There were none who could stand in their way. Most did not realize what was happening, and if they did, they were silenced immediately.

This was their plan, the elves have been planning this since before the Oblivion Crisis, before the discovery of the Dunmer, the Dark Elves, even before the Daggerfall Expeditions. This plan had been written by the Aedric Gods themselves, and it was up to the Shadows to carry out their will, to subjugate the nonbelievers, and to cleanse all the world of those who did not follow the Path.

And the elves knew they would receive eternal glory in the Aedric Homes of Life, that each elve had a place within it, and anything would be given to them at the moment of death. This moment, transformed by the will of the Aedra, would last forever, allowing for eternal peace. But, this can only be acheived when all the Unworthy are dead or enslaved. This is why they are fighting, for everlasting life after death.

The Imperials will learn of the Shadow's involvement in this soon. The wheels of war were turning, and now all of Tamriel were subject to the elves' Path of the True Gods.

THOSE WHO DO NOT FOLLOW THE PATH ARE BOUND TO ETERNAL DAMNATION.

* * *

><p>To be honest, I really didn't know what to do with this chapter. I wanted ch.1 to end on a solemn note, with the girl dying after a simple patrol, but I didn't really know what to do with ch.2. The basic premise was to have Hammerfall and other provinces of Tamriel fall at the same time in the same manner, leading up to the Great War, but I had no idea how to do that other than like a history book. So, I took the initiative, and realized I could put ch.2 in the PoV of the Shadows (by now you probably can guess what they are actually called), and explain their motives. Thus I had the perfect ending in mind, a capital-letter version of the code the Shadows got rapped into their heads. Again, to be honest, I actually modified that line from seasons 9-10 of Stargate SG-1, the Ori's Motto, just changed the last couple words.<p>

R&R please!

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: The Harbinger of Reckoning

08:00, Tirdas, 29, Morning Star, 4E 170; Imperial City, Cyrodiil

The Emperor entered the cathedral-like hall, his robes sliding on the polished wood floor behind him, jeweled crown on his splochy, bald head, and he felt weighed down. He was not a true emperor, he knew this fact every waking second of every day. He knew his father was not a true emperor, not his grandfather, or his grandfather's father. Everyone knew the emperors of Tamriel for the past 170 years were only in name, not in blood.

The Septim bloodline is dead. It ended with the assassination of Uriel Septim VII at the start of the Oblivion Crisis. No heir to speak of other than that bastard son who merged with Akatosh to close the Oblivion Gate at the close of the 3rd Era, the new Emperor was chosen by set of challenges not really worthy for an emperor. The unknown figure who helped stop the Oblivion Gate along with Martin had left Tamriel, and had not returned. 170 years later, the current emperor felt he was not the right person to be in power. But everytime he thinks this, he reminds himself that many worse people were out there to take his throne, to throw everything out of balance.

Titus Mede was his name, and he wore it proudly enough to be considered worthy of the throne of Tamriel. Mede knew the time was fast approaching for the fifth Prophetic Elder Scroll to come to pass. The return of the Dragonborn, the return of Alduin, and possible end-of-days. Mede hoped this would come soon, so that the title of Emperor can again be of Dragonblood, as it was in the old days.

Mede felt a draft of cold air on his face as he saw the door to the hall open and many of his advisors coming in from the wintry outside. He saw snow blow inside and the company of honorable men enter his Glorious Hall. At 79, he felt his bones shake, again recalling the fact that he was not of Dragonblood. Shaking this darkened mood off his soul, he made a political smile and acknoledged each one as they sat down at their appropriate place at the Council Table. Once all were settled in, Mede himself sat down at the head, where the throne-like chair looked as if it were made by Dwarves.

"My friends," the Emperor started, his head looking at his end of the table as if something fascinating were there. "We begin this day with dark thoughts and worried faces." he looked up at his Council, seeing there the fear that permeated each and every one of their faces. He knew this fear, for he felt it himself. He stood up to hide this fear. "We must keep hope that however mysterious this 'Shadow' force is, they may not be nearly as powerful as us." he circled to the back of his chair, and placed his hands on the top frame, "We can defend ourselves, not because we know of this threat, not because they are weaker than us, but because we have something to fight for. Civilization." he looked into the eyes of each of his Council, and smiled inwardly as he saw their fear dissapate. "For the Empire!" he stated.

"FOR THE EMPIRE!" his Council repeated in chant.

"Talos guide us!" Mede responded to his Council.

"TALOS GUIDE US ALL!" again the Council chanted.

Mede smiled outwardly, and sat down. The Imperial Council was now ready to talk without fear of recent events coddling their minds. He motioned to the man on his left, and asked, "Report on Hammerfall?"

Then man started his report, "Well, sir, no contact could be made with any couriers along the route to _, and the embassies are not calling to their seeing-stone..."

* * *

><p>Death was near. The elve could sense it. He would soon be in his House of Life, given to him by the True Gods. The Shadow had found it, a secret tunnel under the prisons of Imperial City. The elve, by the name of Gar'el, slipped by skeletons and skeevers, finding his way into a prison cell. He found an occupant in that cell, and killed him. It was obvious the man did not follow the path, and a prisoner is not worthy to be a slave, so stabbing the guy in the neck and nearly severing the head of said guy was not a waste of Gar'el's time. Gar'el used 2 lockpicks to open the door to the main corridor, and used a potion of invisibility to slip past the guards. He found his way into the exterior of the Glorious Proceedings, and silently scaled the wall using hands and feet.<p>

Gar'el was proud to give his people this final step before the cleansing of the world, the Harbinger of Reckoning, the title was given to him right before sending him here. Gar'el remembered the day he received this highest of honor. It had been the day after the Subversion of the Provinces. He himself had lead the team to take Dragonskin of Hammerfall. He remembered the Redguard Girl, who shouted defiantly in the face of her death to "Do your worst". He smiled, and gave a small amount of respect to the blasphemous girl. She showed courage in the face of her death, whereas her partner died never knowing he would die.

The Harbinger could feel the effects of the invisibility potion wearing off, and knew he had little time. Gar'el vaulted himself over the last stonework of wall, and quickly entered a guardhouse. He rummaged though the various chests and shelves, hoping to find another useful potion. He came with only one because he wanted to challenge himself. There was no use in attaining eternal glory if it came too easy. Finding a potion of stealth, he sighed, for a second wishing the Imperials were more attuned to the arts of potion-making. He drank the potion, and felt himself become like shadow, which was very appropriate for what the people of Tamriel were calling them. Shadows. Shadows in the Dark.

* * *

><p>Skulking downstairs into the halls connected to the Glorious Hall, Gar'el found it challenging to find spaces to hide in as extreme security meant patrols everywhere at everytime. Through patience and persistence, the Harbinger found his way into the Glorious Hall, and watched as his target was so close.<p>

Emperor Titus Mede, all dressed up for the occassion, was hearing the various reports of the statuses of the Tamriel Provinces. The Emperor seemed to radiate a sense of power and authority, which gave confidence into the Council around him. Gar'el was impressed that the man, without Dragonblood, was able to command with such... integrity.

The Harbinger of Reckoning prayed to the True Gods and whispered, _"Those who do not follow the Path are bound to eternal damnation."_

Gar'el then screamed a war cry at the top his lungs and sprinted towards Mede, bloodied dagger held high. One of the Emperor's protectors, a Blade they were called, was always ready for an attack on the Emperor, and shot Gar'el in his tracks. Gar'el lost his dagger, it being thrown into the air as he himself fell down, his body in shock at being shot in the chest.

The Blade was a woman, who ran over to Gar'el as the Council and their Emperor stood up in alarmed shock at the sight of the bleeding elve. The dagger had fallen on the floor just meters from the Emperor, and Mede took one look at it and fear stabbed his heart as if that same dagger had punctured through his hidden armor underneath his robes. The Council gathered around Gar'el, who lay on his back, tannish-green blood pulsing from the wound made by the Bladewoman's arrow.

The Bladewoman yelled at him, "Who are you, and why in the name of Talos should I let you live after what you tried to do?" she readied another arrow aimed at him, but Gar'el was not going to say anything else than was necessary. That was the plan. To die in the Glorious Hall surrounded by the leaders of the infidels, to give them the message passed on to him by his masters.

The Shadow spoke, rasping through each breath since the arrow punched through his rib cage and into his right lung. "I... am the Harbinger... of Reckoning. ...Your Judgement... is at hand!" Quickly, he grabbed the arrow sticking out of his stained tunic, and ripped it out. He intended to kill the Emperor of Tamiel after all this.

The Bladewoman shot him again, this time in the neck. At point-blank, the arrow punctured the soft layers of skin and through the esophagus, killing him once it severed the spinal cord. He found death. It is not known whether he found life afterwards.

Emperor Titus Mede looked at the dagger near the Council Table, then back at the dead Harbinger. He told his Council to leave for a moment, then looked at the company of Blades, sworn to his service. "Find out everything you can about this elve." he looked to Delphine, the one who shot Gar'el, and said, "You take that dagger to Barston's Unique Goods, shopowner should know where it came from."

The Blades started examining Gar'el, and young Delphine picked up the dagger and put it in her satchel. "Here," one of the other Blades called to Delphine, holding the sheath that Gar'el kept the elegantly shaped dagger to her. She took it, glad to not rip a hole in her satchel, said thanks, then headed out the Glorious Hall into Imperial City, where she went towards Barston's Goods.

Mede looked at Gar'el one last time and muttered a prayer to the Nine, then said to himself, "This is only beginning."

* * *

><p>I am deeply sorry for those of you who hate long paragraphs with nothing but descriptions or things that are going on, but that is sometimes how I write, and many people consider it professional.<p>

R&R please!

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Revealing the Enemy

08:19, Tirdas, 29, Morning Star, 4E 170; Imperial City, Cyrodiil

Delphine entered Barston's Unique Goods store and walked to the owner, Eric Barston, a Breton formerly of the Traders' Guild. Upon seeing Delphine, Barston smiled, and welcomed his special customer. Knowing she was a Blade, and that she regularly travels abroad with the Emperor, he knew that Delphine can bring back treasures that help Barston's store of unique items stay open. Barston was a young-looking 49-year-old who wore bracelets and several rings. Trinkets he considered personal lay upstairs, not for sale.

They embraced, got past the pleasantries, and sat down at his table upstairs, where his books on matters such as these lie. "So," he started, "What do we have here?" as he recieved the sheathed elven dagger from Delphine.

"An incident occured just recently, and I'm trying to find out what this dagger is." Delphine danced around what really happened. No need to start rumors that the Emperor's life was just threatened.

Barston eyed the dagger, not daring the take the blade out until he studied the sheath thoroughly. "Hmmmm..." the generic sound of thinking escaped his closed lips. He got up, went to his bookshelf, fingered the spines of books until he got one that said Elven Weapons and their Make. He took it out of the shelf, turned back to the table, and started walking. He flipped page after page, looking for a sketch that resembles what lay on the table he eventually sat back down at. Then he made an 'a-ha' sound, and placed the book on the table facing Delphine.

Barston was grinning, putting his finger on the sketch, then pointing at the dagger. She could see that the sketch matched almost perfectly. The leafy designs, the length of the dagger itself. "So, what do we have here?" she repeated Barston's earlier question.

"What we have here," Barston started saying excitedly, "Is an Aldmer Death Knife. It is used-"

"Excuse me-" Delphine had to interrupt, "Aldmer? High Elves?" the assassin was Aldmer.

"Yes," Barston continued as if nothing happened, "This weapon was high in demand after the Daggerfall Expeditions, when the Falmer started returning from belowground." He drew the dagger from its leafy sheath, smiling like a child, but became deadly serious when he saw the red blood on the blade. "What happened?" he suddenly wanted to know.

"It's classified." Delphine really didn't want to get Barston to panic. "Continue, please, what is so special about this dagger if it was only used to counter the Falmer?"

Barston stared at her, as if daring her to stop avoiding his question, then answered, "A few years before the Oblivion Crisis, all the Death Knives were recalled back to Summerset Isle, none could be found afterward, and the price of even one could equal that of an entire fortress!"

"What you have here is a priceless treasure, used for what I presume to have been a recent murder. This is bad." he was no longer eyeing the dagger with a child's curiousity, but with a fearful man's eyes.

The Bladewoman saw this change take place, and asked, "Why? What happened to the Knives after the recall?"

Barston swallowed, then revealed, "Please understand that this is all rumor and logical deduction, I do not have any proof of what I'm about to say."

Delphine nodded. Barston was off the hook if he was wrong.

He started, "After the recall, the Knives were all kept in one place, presumably to wait until a Day of Reckoning by some cult who call themselves the Aldmeri Dominion."

_The Aldmer who attacked Titus Mede could be part of this Dominion, _Delphine connected the dots, _and he called himself the Harbinger of Reckoning. Day of Reckoning, Harbinger of Reckoning, oh- the gods! Judgement will be passed, he said!_

"What do you know about the Day of Reckoning, the Harbinger of Reckoning, or the Judgement?" she asked him quickly, realizing they may be running out of time.

He eyed her curiously, "Where did you hear those terms?"

"I already said I-"

"Fine." the Breton kept her from explaining her secrecy, and went to his bookshelf again. He took out a book titled The Cults of Summerset Isle and summarized what he read as follows, "The Judgement is an event foretold - supposedly - by the gods of the Aldmer about the cleansing of the world of those who do not follow the Path laid out by the Aedric and Daedric Lords. The Day of Reckoning begins that Judgement, usually told as a day of death for many. And the Harbinger of Reckoning brings about the events that will allow the Day of Reckoning to come to pass." Then something clicked in his head as he said the following words, "The Harbinger would use a Death Knife probably to begin the Judgement." he closed the book at looked at Delphine, "Delphine?"

She looked away. He figured it out of his own accord, but he doesn't know about the Emperor yet, so she needs to keep it that way.

"Delphine please tell me you _didn't_ take this dagger from a High Elf proclaiming to be the Harbinger of Reckoning!" he pleaded.

Delphine looked at Barston, deciding it best to confirm his suspicions, then keep him quiet about it.

When he got that look from her, it was confirmation. "Oh, gods- oh, gods!" he dropped the book and started pulling at his hair, pacing back and forth in a minor panic attack.

Delphine stood up, went to Barston, and stopped him from pacing. "Barston, we're safe. We're in Imperial City, the Aldmeri Dominion will never be able to breach through the Outer Wall, if indeed this cult exists."

This seemed to calm Barston down, if only to be able to snap back to reality, "Delphine, we must stop them!" he seemed truly terrified.

"We will." Delphine tried to console him, "We will." She listened, making sure no one had the drop on their conversation thus far, then concluded to Barston, "Do _not_ tell anyone about about this. Understood? This is a high-priority matter for the Empire, and panic must _not_ set in to the public."

Barston understood too well, and nodded his agreement. "Go. Take the Knife with you." he held it out to her, and she took it, "Along with these books." he gave them to her. "I think you will need it more than I."

Delphine thanked him, and walked towards the stairs when her name was again called, "Delphine?"

She turned around, to listen to him.

"The Aldmeri Dominion's been planning this a long time. They wouldn't have sent their Harbinger unless they were ready to unleash Judgement. Be careful." he stood up, and bowed to Delphine.

She bowed back, grateful for his warning. "Stay safe." she responded, "Talos guide us."

"Talos guide us all..." she heard him respond as she walked down the stairs.

She exited the store, looked upon the people roaming the streets, and envied them for a second. Their obliviousness to the situation gave them peace. _Ignorance _is _bliss_, she supposed. She headed back towards the Glorious Hall, to tell the Blades of her newly received information.

* * *

><p>I really liked writing this chapter, it reveals so much to the reader, and also gives a backstory to a younger Delphine, whom you meet as an older woman in the Skyrim main quest. Eric Barston is somewhat based on Gex from Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clone Wars (the four-armed alien who provided Obi-Wan with needed information pointing to Kamino), and just a dabble of Mr. Ollivander (in Harry Potter, the old guy who sold wands).<p>

R&R please!

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V: Not Ready for War

08:50, Tirdas, 29, Morning Star, 4E 170; Imperial City, Cyrodiil

After everyone reported on what they found, the following was laid out to the Imperial Council and the Generals of the Legion. The Emperor spoke, "My fellow subjects, the time has come for action." the Council still had a hint of fear in their eyes after the attack, and the Generals seemed agitated, as if knowing the stakes.

Titus Mede continued, "Summarizing everything we have learned thus far about the attacker and his connections to the militant cult called the Aldmeri Dominion, we can deduce the following: The Dominion has an influence in the isolationist-leaning province of Summerset Isle. They have the ability to slip assassins such as this Harbinger directly into Imperial City. They are most likely the ones behind the communications blackouts in the provinces west and south of Cyrodiil, and have apparently begun their long-awaited Judgment."

He clasped his hands together on the table, and looked into the eyes of each and every one of his subjects, "This - cannot - be allowed - to continue." He waited for his words to sink in. Then he turned to Ambassador Ra'kin, the last remaining High Elve in direct service to the Empire, and trusted advisor to the Emperor. Mede asked him, "What is the current status of Summerset Isle?"

Old Ra'kin, in his modest robes, shuffled his feet, unsure of how to phrase the following, even though he knew he had to say it eventually. "Sirs, madams," he addressed the Council and the Legion, his rusty voice accenting the fact that the elve was old, even for an elve. "News from Summerset has been essentially stalled due to internal political issues between the Elven Republic and the Thalmor Elitists. However, I have just received word this morning that as of ten days ago, the political structure of Summerset had collapsed. There was a silent cu, and the Thalmor took control of the Altmer homeland in less than 6 hours. They are backed by the Aldmeri Dominion, who have grown in strength since the Oblivion Crisis."

The Council were outwardly shocked by this information. _If the Aldmeri Dominion have control of the Elven government..._

The ambassador continued, "I, myself, have recently learned that I have been banished from Summerset, and the penalty for returning is death. As have many elves who have pledged services to that other than to the Altmer alone. The Dominion plans to dominate all of Tamriel, and they _do_ have the resources and time to do it."

Delphine watched the meeting from a safe distance, up on the Balcony overlooking the Hall, not wanting to get too involved. She silently felt bad for Barston, having promised him the Dominion couldn't breach the walls of Imperial City. That in itself was a lie, for one of the Dominion already passed through. _How many were here now?_, she wondered. _Is this meeting going to be sent directly to the Dominion? Give them all our plans and defenses? _She shook the thoughts away, as a Blade she was sworn to protect the _Dragonborn_ emperor. But no matter how much Titus Mede wasn't of Dragonblood, she was sworn to protect him as she did about an hour ago.

The Emperor nodded at him, "Have you any recommendations?"

Ra'kin shook his head, "Batten down the hatches, for all the good it will do." he explained further, "The Dominion, with the Altmer scientists and government under their control, will have technology nearly approaching that of the ancient Dwemer. Dwarven technology, the armies and tactics of Summerset, and the religious fanaticism underlying each of the Dominion may just prove too powerful for us."

General Westen, a blonde Nord, summarized what Ra'kin said in just 6 words, "We're not ready for this war." he shook his head, his arms folded at his chest.

"General Westen!" Mede shouted at him, "Now is not the time for comments, no matter how needed they may sound!"

It got Westen's attention, and he nodded, reforming composure, "Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

The Emperor nodded at him, then looked at the Council and the rest of the Legion. Westen's words pierced whatever hopes they had been gathering in their hearts. Mede sighed heavily, _maybe it's for the best. Prepare for the worst, hope for the best... though now it seems as if the only thing to do is to prepare._ He put his own debate in the back of his mind, and brought the meeting to the true focus of what needs to be done, "We need to find a way to counter this Dominion. This Empire has stood since Tiber Septim rose to become Talos. I will _not_ let this Empire, which has lasted this long, to be torn apart by religious persecution!" he gave it like he would give a promise, with a fist slamming on the table.

"Now," he was in his battle-mode, "Options?"

One by one, his generals gave him on-the-spot plans on how to deal with the threat. Bits and pieces of different plans were sound, but others were completely out-of-the-question. Westen, then one who had talked out of turn, came up with the most interesting plan: the involvement of the 134th Battalion.

The 134th was a Special Forces group of soldiers from all around Tamriel. 4 Nords, 2 Khajits, 3 Bretons, 1 Wood Elve, 2 Dark Elves, 2 High Elves, 1 Orc, and 3 Imperials form this elite squadron of 19 men and women.

"...and whenever we have a problem arise near their location," Westen finished, "We can send a message to their secure seeing-stone, allowing them to be on the frontlines as soon as possible."

Mede nodded, impressed with this Nord's idea. "I'll definitely consider it."

Westen nodded back, taking the Emperor's words as forgiveness for Westen's earlier outburst.

After everyone had relayed their plans to him, the Emperor went into his chambers, to merge several portions of all of them and created a master plan for dealing with the threat of the Dominion.

* * *

><p>An hour passed as the Council and the Legion waited for the Emperor's decision on the matter. Delphine let another Blade take the watch at the Balcony as she descended the stairs to the main Hall. She went to Westen, and they got away from the crowd and spoke. She realized that Westen looked too young to be 31, and she spoke first, "So, I heard you have doubts on the strength of the Empire?"<p>

Westen shook his head quickly, a wry smile forming on his face, "That was my tongue escaping my head for a moment. I just had too much to drink last night. Headache is horrible, and hearing all this just made me want to burst out all my misgivings about everything that was going on."

"Ha," she laughed at that, "I thought, with you being a Nord, you could handle drinking at night?"

Turning sheepishly red, he returned the favor, "Score one for a lady of the Blades. I wasn't actually raised in Skryim, you understand? My parents left Riften because they felt it wasn't right for me to grow up there."

Delphine smiled at the young Nord, and asked, "How did you become a general so early in your life?"

"Long story." he laughed.

"Short version?" she pressed.

He gave in, "Parents died in a bandit ambush, I escaped as a child and was raised by a military family. They molded me into what I am now, a brazen, young military man with influence on far-reaching areas of Tamriel. I quelled several rebellions, experienced many battles, and gained various medals for my deeds." he laughed, "Now look at me, I'm a general with knowledge of the shitstorm that's about to happen."

"Why were you drinking last night?"

Westen eyed her, wondering why he hadn't known her before joining the Legion. _We could've gotten married... _but he was getting ahead of himself. Westen became sober, and revealed, "That family I told you about - who took me in?" she nodded, he continued, "I'd just learned that the parents I knew in that family died several months ago in a fire."

Delphine put a hand on his shoulder, "I am deeply sorry."

Westen nodded, acknowledging her sorrow, "It's fine. Their kids had already moved out- they're okay, the old couple who died made their peace with the world years ago. And I made my peace with them. I was drinking just to remember the times I had with them, the experiences I had as a child that led me through this path." he sighed, "And now it seems Akatosh deems it ready for me to face the most difficult part of my destiny: fighting an enemy with every advantage against us."

He let that sink in, as Delphine went over all she's learned since being a child, and realized that many chance occasions in her life also molded _her_. "Hmmmm." she uttered.

* * *

><p>Then, the announcement came that the Emperor had reached his decision.<p>

Titus Mede approached the table, and declared, "Send the 134th to the border at High Rock. We'll contact them with mission details as they come. We will stop the Dominion in their tracks and drive them back to that accursed island of theirs!" he raised his fist into the air, and the Council/Legion cheered as hope welled up in their souls once more. _We have a chance! We can do this, we can actually survive!_ Most of the Council members had similar thoughts as this.

Delphine caught Mede nodding in her's and Westen's direction, and took it as a 'thank-you' for uncovering the Dominion on her part, and of Westen's idea to use the 134th. Westen and Delphine caught each other's eyes, and smiled, glad to have met each other. "Time to go." she whispered to him as they parted ways.

* * *

><p>The character of Westen is important to the later stories I have planned out for this series, as such I created his backstory here, during the waiting of the Emperor's decision. Westen and the 134th are my creations, and they are important throughout most of the series. The 134th will be the focus of the remaining chapters in this book (there are 8 chapters left), with a surprise new recruit joining the battalion at the start of the next chapter (it will make more sense and irony to those who have played Skryim). R&amp;R please!<p>

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI: Welcome to the 134th

11:20, Fredas, 1, Sun's Dawn, 4E 170; West of Solitude, Skyrim

**WARNING**

**This chapter includes Mature Language, References of a Sexual Nature, and Semi-Long Backstories**

The 19-year-old kid was led between the various tents that served as the 134th Battalion's camp. He smelled in the raw, freezing air and felt it as it rejuvenated his lungs. His eyes dried continuously, and thus kept slightly watering. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve, still following the armored soldier to the biggest tent in the camp.

Once inside, a large Nord greeted him, whom the boy knew was called Gaafingar, leader of the 134th. Gaafingar spoke to the soldier who led the boy and asked in the signature Nordic accent, "Who is this boy, Arther?"

"Sir, Ensign Tullius, sir. As per the dossier prepared for you this morning, sir." Arther, the soldier, said smartly.

"Gah," Gaafingar put a hand on his face, "I almost forgot about that. Thank you, Arther." he recomposed himself.

Arther nodded, "He's straight out of the Academy in Imperial City, sir."

"Oh really?" the commander's eyes raised. He thought to himself, _another upstart young Imperial... Smiles' isn't going to be happy. _He chuckled inwardly at the thought of Smiles meeting Tullius. He turned to the boy and greeted him, "Glad to meet you," Gaafingar held out his hand to the boy, "Ensign Tullius."

Tullius gladly took that hand and shook it, "It's a pleasure to join the ranks of the 134th, Commander Gaafingar." an idiot's grin spead on his face like a man straight out of the Imperial Academy, which, like Arther sad, was the truth.

Gaafingar laughed, "Don't be too cocky, kid, or you'll end up dead. Overconfidence and courage have a blurred line, make sure you don't cross it."

"Yes, commander!" Tullius saluted him, and Gaafingar took it upon himself to look after the boy, make sure he doesn't kill himself out of young impatience and stupidity.

The commander let Arther go about his other business, and led Tullius to the other men at one of the smaller tents. They stared at Tullius as he and Gaafingar approached. All were around twice his age.

"This is Ensign Tullius, men." the commander started, "Give him the usual welcome." he smiled, and left Tullius to learn about each member of the 134th while Gaafingar returned to the Mission Tent.

* * *

><p>A Nord from the group came up to him and said, "Harken Eye-Scar at your service, ensign." he was solidly built, with a scar down one eye which blinded it, giving the remaining blue one a look of Skyrim's cold, harsh lands, and beautiful skies. Also, the reason for the name. He gave out his hand, and Tullius shook it, gladly knowing this wasn't going to be an awkward few first days. "You can call me Harken, but my callsign is 'Scar', on account of-" he pointed to the scar that went through his blinded eye.<p>

* * *

><p>Another Nord's voice came from behind him, a gruff man sitting at the table who merely said, "Great, another fucking Imperial..." and went right on to eating his sweet roll.<p>

Harken looked from the rude Nord back to Tullius and said, "Don't mind him. He's been raised to be rascist against Imperials, apparently the guy's family didn't take too kindly to some of the Empire's actions during the Oblivion Crisis."

"What's his name?" Tullius asked.

Harken's eyes squinted in thought, "You know? I don't think we ever found out..." he turned to the rude Nord and asked, "Hey, Smiles! What's your name?"

'Smiles', as he was apparently nicknamed, grunted something inaudible.

"Sorry, what?" Harken called out to him.

"Piss off, I said! What are you, deaf and stuipid?" Smiles cried out, who then took a bottle of mead and started gulping the stuff.

Harken looked back at Tullius, grinning, and said, "I guess we'll just have to keep calling him 'Smiles', then. Again, don't take it personal, he's been like this his whole life, just ignore him."

Tullius nodded. He took a look at Smiles. Smiles was almost opposite that of Harken, with a clean face, food-stained clothing, clean-shaven, but a small ridge above the nose gave Smiles an almost-unibrow effect, causing Tullius to stifle a laugh.

Harken explained, "Smiles' ancestors were part of the refugees who fled their village after an Oblivion Gate was opened. Records are a bit sloppy, but Smiles indicates the Empire didn't lift a finger to help them, and they were not allowed into the refugee camps surrounding Imperial City because they knew the truth about the Empire's supposed callousness. And that is why Smiles hates the Empire so much. Since you're Imperial, he places a piece of the blame on you. Again," Harken stopped Tullius with a raised hand, for the boy was about to argue the point, "again, please understand it's not personal. All right?" Harken took a look back at Smiles, who in turn gave him the bird. Harken grinned and looked back at Tullius, who was nodding his understanding. "Just ignore him." Harken concluded.

* * *

><p>Harken began his own story, "When I was a lad, I was to undertake an ancient Nordic ritual called the Trial of a Thousand Steps, the trail that leads up to High Hrothgar near the summit of the Throat of the World. During that time, I fought wolves, giant spiders, and even a frost troll! And you know what I learned from that trip?"<p>

Tullius shook his head, eager to listen to Harken's story.

"Nothing!" Harken answered. "Not a damn thing! The only reason we go to the Thousand Steps is because our ancestors did the same thing for _their _coming of age. Just before I reached High Hrothgar, a strong wind swept me off my feet, and I fell down the mountainside!"

Tullius' eyes widened like a schoolboy, still waiting for the conclusion of the awesome story.

"Luckily the next ledge was only a dozen meters down, but I still broke my leg and I was literally freezing to death - it was night by this time, you realize - , then out of the darkness, a pair of gray-robed old men got to me, Greybeards they're called, and told me, 'You are meant for another path. Go and seize it.'. They healed me of my wounded leg and warmed me with their drinks, and I fell asleep there on the mountain side. I woke up at Ivarstead the next morning, my family was going crazy that the Greybeards actually spoke to me. I told them of what the Greybeards said and they were disappointed. That angered me more than you could beleive. They actually thought me to be a failure! To have scaled one of the most dangerous mountains in all of Skyrim, and survived, my family basically thought I was disgusting!"

"What brought you here, then?" Tullius wanted to know more.

Harken laughed, "What else would you expect from a man who just completed his coming of age with disappointment at the end? I left. I left my family, I left Ivarstead, I left Skyrim altogether, because I was so _sick_ of tradition and senseless glory. I went south, here to Cyrodiil to get a new life, hopeful that the Greybeards were right about my future. I seized any and all oppurtunities that came my way, and ended up doing freelance work for the Blades for about 15 years. Once they realized my potential as a soldier, they inducted me into the 134th, and I've been here ever since."

"When was that? When did you join I mean?"

"Oh, about 12 or 13 years ago. This one time during my early days as part of the 134th I was part of a team to take down a bandit organization's hideout. Out of nowhere a pack of wolves came and attacked the camp I was in. Everyone made it, but I got this for my trouble." he pointed at his blind eye and the scar along with it. "Since then I've taken a liking to my new name: Eye-Scar."

Tullius was amazed, "Cool!"

Harken nodded, "Have fun at the 134th! You'll fit in just fine here." with that he left him to join Smiles at the table.

* * *

><p>A woman, also a Nord, went to meet Tullius, and he got a fair view of her. Dirty-blonde hair cropped close to the scalp, shaved eyebrows, and a full suit of armor hid many things that would be considered feminine, but Tullius didn't mind. As much as he appreciated a woman's body, he wasn't planning on hooking up with someone in the 134th.<p>

They nodded to each other in greeting, and Tullius spoke first, "What's your name?"

"Mara." she said in an intoxicating voice.

"Mara? As in the goddess of compassion?" Tullius asked.

She nodded, eying his pants hoping for a response from that area. When there wasn't one, she sighed and said, "I'm not the real Mara, okay?" this time her voice was less toxic and more... normal. Tullius missed the old voice for a second.

"That's your callsign, isn't it?" Tullius deduced.

Mara nodded, "My real name is Kathryn. Mara came about when I was inducted and I kept caring for the animals that strayed into our camp. I don't keep a zoo anymore, by the way, but I still occasionally heal an injured animal and am also the field medic during combat." she pointed a warning finger towards him, "Don't think I can't fight. I'm also a Nord, so I can drink _and _hit a troll under the table. You got that?"

Tullius nodded, thinking it funny that 'Mara' was such a forceful person. He put out his hand, and she shook it, "Nice to meet you."

Mara grunted, and went back to her seat and adjusted the strap on her Greatsword, her apparent choice in weapon.

* * *

><p>The remaining Nord was also a woman, but seemed more playful than Mara, she really eyed Tullius, and he became somewhat afraid that he was being viewed as the new woman's dinner. She had long, black hair, with a loose-fitting leather tunic that just managed to cover her 'areas of modesty'.<p>

In a slightly annoying pitch, the woman gossiped, "Oh my gods! A new person! Oh I am so happy to meet you!" she stuck out her arm like a spear and dared Tullius to shake it.

Tullius hesitated, then reluctantly took her hand and shook it. He could see at the table Harken and Mara trying to avert their eyes, and could see them trying so hard not to laugh.

"My name's Katrina, and we're going to be best of buddies!" Katrina screamed a sound of glee that can only accompany the voice that came with it.

Tullius slightly cringed at the sound, and said, "Uh... sure." not really knowing how to respond.

"We're gonna have fun, can we have sex?" Tullius' eyebrows shot up, confused, "No, no," Katrina corrected herself, "We need to know each other first that's how you Imperials do it, yes?" Tullius didn't respond in time, and Katrina continued at the speed of light, "You can look at my breasts anytime though just say the word!" in a flash she pulled her tunic up to expose her parts, and Tullius had to look away as was proper for a soldier straight out of the Academy. "Aww, you're not ready to see woman parts yet? No matter, I can wait! See ya!" she put her tunic back down and skipped back to the chair she was sitting in.

Tullius was dazed.

Harken called over to him, "I see you met Katrina! How was it?"

Tullius slowly recovered and blinked several times at Harken, not sure how to respond.

The whole of the 134th started laughing at him. Tullius merely chuckled uncomfortably.

"She's just overly friendly!" Mara called to him, explaining, "she was almost the same with me when I met her!"

Harken continued Katrina's story, "She's great with potion-making and repairing leather armor. She's also proficient with an axe."

Mara finished it, "She's got a fine axe, let me tell you."

Katrina called out, "Who's saying I've got a fine ass?"

The 134th burst out laughing, as if knowing Katrina would say that.

* * *

><p>Tullius now went around the table, taking the initiative and learning about each member of the 134th himself instead of having to wait on people to come to him. Along with learning Katrina's callsign was her actual name as well, this is what he learned:<p>

* * *

><p>The Imperials in the battallion had less impressive stories than the Nords. All of them graduated from the Academy at the top of their class, same as Tullius, and was referred to the 134th soon after receiving their Writ of Passage. Two of them were women, which evened out the Nords and Imperials by gender and number when Tullius joined, and all the Imperials were experts with sword and sheid.<p>

The two men were named Gregory Hapshire, and Aran Nightflight, with callsigns 'Hap' and 'Flight', respectively. The one woman was Rune Lannis, whose callsign was simply her first name, 'Rune'.

* * *

><p>The Khajits were basically an adventuring 'married' couple, who stumbled upon the 134th during one of their expeditions, and the 134th accepted them. The Khajits are wonders with locks, stealth, and they can see at night better than most. The male's name was Jor'Fel, and was as mischevious as his mate, Mia'Kin. Their callsigns were 'Night' and 'Dusk', respectively. They used daggers as their weapon of choice.<p>

* * *

><p>Bretons in the 134th were only 3: two women, and one man. The man's name was Marcus Rhodes, and was very good with staffs. He had a staff that was passed down to him, the Staff of Ages, and it could summon basically anything within the charge of the Soul Gem attatched to the Staff, plus he's good at hitting people with it. His callsign was 'Wizard', and he's astoundingly good at solving puzzles.<p>

The women were less impressive, but still impressive enough. They were sisters, and their names were Helen and Jennifer Lawlette. Their callsigns were 'Harpy' and 'Maid', respectively. They prefered fire-balls and illusion spells.

* * *

><p>There was only one Orc in the 134th, an old and wise one named Kormuc, whose guidance has, when Gaafinger wasn't around, able to keep the group together, and stopped internal fights before they happened. Kormuc was the 134th's counselor and mage-healer. He used his fists as weapons, and healed himself and helped Mara whenever there was an injury that couldn't be cured by simple magics and herbs. Kormuc saw into Tullius' soul and saw a clean slate there, so he wished him luck in crafting his own destiny. His callsign is 'Doctor'.<p>

* * *

><p>There was also only one Wood Elve, a Bosmer as they're called, and she had no equal in archery. She can shoot a target over 300 meters away and strike it dead-center. Named Maren, she grew up with this gift and impressed the Legion with her skills, so they put her into the 134th. Needless to say, her callsign matches her skills: 'Head-Shot'.<p>

* * *

><p>2 Dark Elves, Dunmer, were with the 134th. A male, and a female, both in a relationship (not yet married), with the names of El'Kees and An'Lor, respectively. They are proficient with duel-wielding two short swords, and have an arsenel of health potions at their disposal. Callsigns for each are 'Slash' and 'Hack'.<p>

* * *

><p>There were no Argonians in the 134th simply because either none applied, or simply never accepted an invitation to join.<p>

* * *

><p>Last but not least are the High Elves, Altmer, 2 in number, both male. Kai'Sho prefers his handcrafted double-bladed sword, is banished from Summerset for being part of the Empire, and his callsign is 'Deadly'. Mok'Ran uses his ancestral Axe of Gouging for combat, always wearing his Circlet of Healing for protection. Mok'Ran is also banished, and his callsign is 'Storm'.<p>

* * *

><p>Tullius was surprised to learn about Gaafingar's tale from the collective knowledge of the 134th: Apparently, Gaafingar can trace his lineage to Yysgramor himself (leader of the first human expedition into what is now Tamriel), and was once part of the Companions because of this honor. But something happened, or something Gaafingar learned about the Companions, that made him leave suddenly and seek refuge elsewhere. Realizing the political and military benefits of recruiting Gaafingar, the Empire placed him in the 134th, where he rose the ranks quickly and became who he was today as Commander of the 134th Imperial Batallion.<p>

Gaafingar has a family up in Skyrim, but he didn't know where they were or if they were still alive. He prefers a sword in one hand, and a Lightning Bolt spell on the other, and he was somewhat proficient in the art of the Voice. His Shout, as it has been recorded, lessens the armor of an opponent, or opponents, and weaken their resolve considerably, allowing for eaiser battles and sometime gaining an edge on seemingly impossible fights.

His callsign is either his rank, Commander, or the callsign he had while still young in the 134th, 'Wolf'. His preferred weapon is a Warhammer, inscribed with his family name and crest.

* * *

><p>Tullius told his story, how he grew in an Imperial house with an Imperial family and grew up with Imperial ideals, and joining the Imperial Legion after his Writ of Passage was received for completing the trials at the Imperial Academy. After telling this generic story, he was given a callsign, 'Kid', and was told every recruit got it, and that it was temporary until Tullius proved himself in battle. However, he was warned against doing anything stupid just to change his callsign. Tullius understood, and realized how much time had past, the sun had already passed the mid-sky, and the time was afternoon already. It had been a long journey for him and he was tired.<p>

Scar and Mara showed him to the Barracks Tent, and they set up a small, not-too-comfortable mattress to sleep on. Tullius understood what beds were like, and was glad to be able to sleep in any way possible, so he took the less-than-comfortable bed gladly, and sent them on their way.

* * *

><p>5 hours later, in the mission tent, Gaafingar received a message from the 134th's seeing-stone sitting at the top of a map of Tamriel. He activated it, and there on the stone was a magical representation of the face of General Westen himself. "We have a mission for you."<p>

_Finally_, he spoke in his mind, but outloud he asked, "The Dominion have struck?"

"Yes, commander." the General confirmed, "Our spies in the seas bordering High Rock and Skyrim have reported an outbreak of fighting in one of the strategic isles at the border of those two provinces. The colony of Blood Sign, a Breton-sovereign trade center. All communication has been silenced since the end of the fighting less than three hours ago."

Gaafingar nodded, "We'll get there as soon as possible." He realized they actually were very close to where Westen had indicated. He glanced at the Map in front of him, and found the small stretch of islands that did indeed go across the border into Skyrim, but still Breton territory.

"Make sure you do," Westen advised, "This is the earliest attack to come to our attention, we need to engage them, but also determine their strengths and weaknesses. Study them, and come back alive."

"Will do. General." he saluted the representation of Westen, who did the same to the commander.

Gaafingar sighed, a mixture of relief and renewed vigor permeated the air around him as he breathed. He exited the tent, went to his company in the barracks, and woke them up.

"Guys and girls? We just got ourselves a mission." the commander grinned toothily, "Ready up! We go inside an hour!" he left the tent, to get ready himself, smiling at the groans and semi-cheers behind him.

* * *

><p><em>So we begin to edge closer and closer to the first conflict of the Great War...<em>

This chapter will mark the start of long chapters, as more PoVs have been introduced. This one is especially long because of the introduction of each of the 134th. Please note that that the intros to each character is as large as their part later in the story. If they have a small intro, they have a small part, etc. Got it? Good. _ (take exception to Tullius, most of the story will be in his PoV, so his part is pretty large)._

I hope that you like that I added a very young Tullius in this series, as it adds to his character later on in the Skyrim game. Making Tullius' age 19 in _4E 170 _makes his age at 50 during the first year of the Skyrim game _(4E 201), _which is prettly close to how I figured it.

Gaafinger and the rest of the 134th are of my creation, and I need to make clear that Arther is not part of the 134th, just one of Gaafingar's aides. The aides do not go to battle very often, and the armor is more for show than for protection as such.

The character Smiles is based on a friend of mine, who joked that he would like to be in this fan-fic with Smiles' personality and rascism against Imperials _(really just his character in Oblivion), _so this was basically my Christmas present to him.

The Katrina character was thought up on the spot, and I had no idea I was going to bring sex and breasts into the same paragraph, nor did I realize I made Katrina into a college girl with too many hormones.

Those of you who have played most of Skyrim probably already know what I am referring to when I saw Gaafinger discovered something while with the Companions that forced him to leave.

Having Tullius' callsign be Kid was a way for me to solidify to the reader that this is not the Tullius we know from the Skyrim game, not yet anyway, and that it is important that we watch him grow throughout the War to see how he becomes who he is in the Skyrim game.

I prefer this type of writing, quick & witty dialogue between characters, with enough action to keep from becoming stale. Later chapters will have detailed battles, so not much dialogue there, which is why I'm putting the humor of the story here, in the form of introducing young Tullius to the soldiers of the 134th Battalion.

While writing the end of this chapter, where Westen gives Gaafingar his orders, I realized I gave Westen a voice and personality much like that of The Illusive Man from Mass Effect 2 (and 3 if he's in that one).

Due to the back of my mind reminding me to do this, here's a small chart of who's who with what skills and race and callsign for each of the 134th. Your welcome. (needless to say, you'll probably return here now and again to know who's who until you get the hang of it. I certainly will in upcoming chapters I have yet to write) (note: some of you may not be able to ready this clearly, if so, lessen the font-size on this page until you can read this chart. Thank you!)

(***note*** this chart will be replaced with a graphic chart to create easier understanding of this mess...plus it's outdated, there's new info I made)

NAME - CALLSIGN/RANK - RACE - SPECIALITY - WEAPONS

**Gaafingar** - _Wolf/Commander_ - Nord - Commanding the 134th - Encrested Warhammer/Voice

**Harken Eye-Scar** - _Scar_ - Nord - Experienced - Sword/Axe/Fists

**Unknown** - _Smiles_ - Nord - Pissing Others Off - Fists/Daggers/Voice

**Kathryn** - _Mara_ - Nord - Field Medic - Greatsword

**Katrina** - _Katrina_ - Nord - Potion-Maker/Armor - Repairer Axe

**Kormuc** - _Doctor_ - Orc - Healer/Counselor - Fists

**Marcus Rhodes** - _Wizard_ - Breton - Summoning - Staff of Ages

**Maren** - _Head-Shot_ - Wood Elve - Archery - Bow

**Tullius** - _Kid_ - Imperial - Loyalty - Sword & Shield

**Gregory Hapshire** - _Hap_ - Imperial - Loyalty - Sword & Shield

**Aran Nightflight** - _Flight_ - Imperial - Loyalty - Sword & Shield

**Rune** **Lannis** - _Rune_ - Imperial - Loyalty - Sword & Shield

**Helen Lawlette** - _Harpy_ - Breton - Illusion - Fireballs

**Jennifer Lawlette** - _Maid_ - Breton - Illusion - Fireballs

**Jor'Fel** - _Night_ - Khajit - Stealth - Daggers

**Mia'Kin** - _Dusk_ - Khajit - Stealth - Daggers

**El'Kees** - _Slash_ - Dark Elve - Health Potions - Duel Wield Short Swords

**An'Lor** - _Hack_ - Dark Elve - Health Potions - Duel Wield Short Swords

**Kai'Sho** - _Deadly_ - High Elve - Revenge - Handcrafted Double-Bladed Sword

**Mok'Ran** - _Storm_ - High Elve - Revenge - Axe of Gouging

* * *

><p>R&amp;R please!<p>

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII: Arrival at Blood Sign

17:45, Fredas, 1, Sun's Dawn, 4E 170; On the Imperial Ship "Trailblazer" in the North Sea, near Blood Sign Isles.

There could be no doubt.

The North Sea was cold.

Tullius shivered under his soaked cloak. The rain had taken a toll on everyone in some way. To most, it just dampened their spirits a bit and caused them to be more bitter than usual... especially Smiles. Nords and Bretons had no trouble with the cold, they were used to it. The Elves all had the ability to shroud themselves in artifical warmth by either magic or potions. The Khajit mearly licked themselves dry, no matter how disgusting it looked at times, so they had no problem with the downpour of freezing rain on a tumbling boat north of the coldest region in Tamriel. Imperials, however, had no such benefits.

Tullius, like Hap, Flight, and Rune, had to make do with any potions or magic they could get from their peers. However, _unlike _Tullius, the other Imperials in the 134th had already asked for these things from people like Mara, Doctor, and Kat. Tullius was still an upstart from the Academy, and he knew he was letting his pride get in the way of what was needed.

He knew he had a mild fever, and his heart he could feel was slowing to the point that sometimes he had to pounce his chest with a weakened fist just to feel it start up, as if he were merely a machine with cogs and a continual consumption of energy. In a way, Tullius realized, that was true for every being, and it was just his upbringing as an Imperial that didn't give him the same passive abilities such as the Nords' and Bretons' resistance to cold, the Elves' innate magic, and the Khajits' natural cleaning habits.

But pride got in the way. Tullius felt that, if he could stand the forces of nature, then he could be accepted into the 134th more quickly, for he felt that not everyone fully trusted him. Especially Smiles. But he remembered what Scar had said about him, about how the Empire supposedly ignored the pleas of Smiles' ancestors and sent them to the mercy of Dagon and his followers. Tullius knew that even if that were true, there was a chance the Empire was focusing on another threat, or something more important than the safety of its people. The upstart refused to believe the Empire could be as heartless as Smiles apparently thought it was.

Tullius knew it was not up to him to change Smiles' mind, nor did he think Smiles would ever change. He just hoped the rest of the 134th, who had still to believe in him, would do just that very soon. In an attempt to focus his mind away from his freezing body, he thought of the other members of the 134th. Kat, in her usual way, always kept pestering him about whether he had any partners before joining the Legion, seeing if he was a virgin or not. Tullius would keep ignoring her, and she would keep asking him. Finally, on the 5th hour since they left for Blood Isles, he revealed to her about Marianna, hoping it would quiet her.

He told her of their nights alone, of his first time, of her first time, for it was their first time for both of them. He told her of Marianna's family, one of a questionable sort, where each member of the family was just plain weird, except for herself. Then, one night, she and her family left. They got up and left. No note or anything.

This is when Kat started to cry.

Tullius continued, oblivious to the effect his story was having on her. He told her of how he waited months for her return, his grades slipping at the Academy in the meantime. Marianna did return, Tullius revealed, but badly bruised and injured. She told Tullius of how her family was targeted by the Dark Brotherhood, how she had escaped by bribing the young agent sent to kill her family by offering up her services. Marianna endured what no woman should've. Marianna asked Tullius to kill her, to end her suffering, but Tullius told Kat he couldn't do that Marianna.

Katrina's face was now tearful, with streams of tears combining with the cold rain making it look as if she was crying on every inch of her body.

Tullius continued: instead of killing Marianna, he took her home, where she was treated like family, a good family. She was much better soon afterwards, but they both agreed they should never be in a relationship again, not while she was still recovering from her recent past. Tullius slowly got back on track at the Academy, and rose to the top of his class. Marianna was there along with his family when he received his Writ of Passage for graduation. Marianna was pregnant then. She had gotten into a relationship with one of Tullius's friends, whom Tullius had introduced with the hope this exact thing would happen, and they were both happy for it. That was 1 month ago.

"Now you know why I avoid being with you." Tullius concluded to a sober Katrina, whose eyes glistened with still tears that refused to follow the rest of her previous tears. "To keep myself from falling into the same cycle of deterioration." This was the first time he's ever told anyone his secret.

Katrina sniffled, looked at the deck of the Trailblazer they were riding on, then back to Tullius, "I'm sorry." she said genuinely, "I had no idea."

Tullius nodded, "It's okay. No one else has any idea either." he looked away from her, realizing the pain he unwittingly placed on usually happy Katrina.

Katrina came forward and hugged Tullius before he could protest, but she wasn't making a move, "Hush..." she whispered, still crying at the fact that she's been forcing him to relive his memories of Marianna. Then, she pulled him up and whispered, "Come, let's get somewhere where you can warm up." She led him below the Deck to the Crew Quarters, and went to her's, whom she shared with Marcus Rhodes.

Rhodes, or Wizard, was already there, and looked up when Katrina brought the freezing Tullius inside. "My gods, Katrina-" Wizard sat up from his worktable and went over to help Katrina lift Tullius onto the bed. "How long was he out there?"

Katrina shook her head, not knowing, "Probably since we left."

"Kid," Wizard spoke to him directly, "You should've come to one of us, we could've saved you the suffering of what you're experiencing."

Tullius understood most of what Wizard was saying, but was falling in and out of conciousness. Wizard had left his side, but returned quickly with an uncorked vial.

"Here, drink this." he lifted Tullius' head and placed the vial on his bottom lip, and Tullius opened his lips slightly. Wizard slowly drained the vial into Tullius' mouth, where the warm, red liquid traveled down through Tullius' body.

Almost immediately he felt its effects. The aching sensation he felt through his body was gone, so was the headache. He was also less bitter than he was out on the Deck. He looked around the room he was in, now that he was aware more of his surroundings.

Everyone on the 134th traveled light, but this seemed an exception when the Wizard was involved. It was as if Wizard brought the whole of College of Winterhold into his single knapsack, for it was the only thing in the room that the 134th was provisioned with. Tullius himself got one when he joined, and it was back in his room. There were shelves filled with alchemical ingredients, an arcane enchanter leaned against the wall adjacent to the bed.

He took this in in the 5 seconds it took to look around, then his gaze rested on Wizard, "Health potion?"

Wizard nodded, grinning, "Part of my large stock of prototype healing potions." he opened a drawer at his workdesk, and Tullius saw the corks of many unopened vials not unlike the one at his side that Wizard made him drink. "Not only does it cure you of any illness you might have," Wizard explained, "It also increases your resolve and logical reasoning skills." He winked, "It even acts as an aphrodisiac if combined with the leaves of a Morrow Tree."

Katrina kicked Wizard on the shin, and it brought him about of advertising mode. Wizard cleared his thoat, and announced, "Well, that ought to be it. You'd better continue on what you were doing."

Tullius wasn't doing anything before Katrina brought him, and said so.

Wizard nodded, "Well, we're bound to be close to the Blood Isles, so your first mission with us is about to take full swing soon."

Tullius agreed, "Hopefully the rain stops as well."

* * *

><p>Tullius' prediciton proved to be true. In a couple of hours, the clouds had scurried away, and the sun was peeking out from below them from the horizon. It was that time of year when Northern Tamriel always had some amount of sun at any time of day, allowing light to reach the Trailblazer and its surroundings. The Aurora was dancing high in the sky above them. When land was sighted, Gaafingar called everyone to the Deck and explained their mission one last time.<p>

"General Westen had informed me before this voyage that one of his spies near the Blood Isles witnessed the Aldmeri Dominion laying siege to the main island, called Blood Sign. The spies were not heard from since and we can assume that Blood Sign was taken by the enemy." Gaafingar commanded with an edge to his voice that made it hard to disobey him or distrust him, and it produced respect in the 134th, respect that Tullius also had for him.

The commander continued the breifing, "We have three mission objectives. One: We take back the island of Blood Sign from the Dominion, and release any prisoners they may have kept there. Two: We send teams of three to the surrounding small islands to search for any Dominion stragglers and/or Breton survivors that fled Dominion forces. Three: We make contact with the Legion stationed in Solitude and await further instructions by use of the seeing-stone we brought with us. Any questions?"

No one raised a hand, everyone seemed to be on edge. There was something off about this, the air, the skies, it all seemed... wrong, somehow. Even Tullius could feel it. The battle-hardened warriors of the 134th were able to shake it off, but knew of this difference as well.

_Without a doubt_, the soldiers in the 134th knew, _there will be surprises awaiting us on that island._

Gaafingar grinned, knowing he could count on his batallion to liberate the Blood Isles and drive back the Dominion. "With glory, we fight!" he cried out the ancient Nord battle cry.

"For Sovngarde!" the other Nords responded, "For the Empire!" Tullius and the other Imperials followed, ended by the Elves' and Khajits' own generic cry of "For freedom!" They all cheered for basically the same thing: victory. Gaafingar counted on this strength to get them through what he knew would be a long struggle against the Dominion.

* * *

><p>The Island was not being defended. No attack came from the port defenses. "What's with them?" Gaafingar whispered to no one, then turned to his men, "Get in the boats, we're storming the island immediately." They got into their row boats, with a magic-proficient soldier on each one helping propel the boat to Blood Sign more quickly. They soon reached the beaches and used magic to keep the small transports from drifting away. Then the 134th clambered up the rocks, their weapons drawn against any surprise attack, and got many scrapes and bruises from the climb.<p>

But no one attacked.

"Something's wrong!" Tullius cried out to Scar, who had gotten to the top of the climb first.

Scar looked at what Tullius couldn't see, and responded, "You could say that."

The village which served as the central town of Blood Sign was at the top of the climb, and Scar should've been in cover by now, fighting the Dominion forces. Tullius was the fourth to arrive, in front of him were Scar, Mara, Smiles, and Katrina, all looking at the town which was taken by the Dominion.

Tullius moved around them to see what they saw, and realized why they weren't being attacked.

_There was no one here_. he saw.

There was no one. No Dominion, no Bretons, no nothing. Just an small, empty castle surrounded by smoldering ruins of what looked to be straw houses that barely fit the definition of the word 'hut'.

Then there was the smell. The wind brought the scent of burnt flesh, and it was horrid to those of the 134th not used to it, like Tullius and Katrina, who both covered their mouth and nose. They gave room for the rest of the 134th to arrive, who were just now realizing why there were no enemies to fight.

The fight was over before it started.

Blood Sign had no chance.

"What's that" Mara pointed at a crumpled figure twisted in the wreckage of the nearest ruined hut.

Smiles got closer to it, the closest any of the 134th had gotten to the town, and got 5 meters from it before he called back to them who were almost 15 meters away, "It's a body."

Katrina scweaked softly, then recovered her mouth and nose, in order to avert the horrifying revelations they were all receiving.

Scar and Night went ahead, following Smiles, while the rest of the 134th stayed at the top of the steep hill they had climbed, prefering to watch from afar. They did not want to know that this was reality, that this is what can be done to towns and villages.

Mara followed closely afterwards, encouraging everyone to come along.

Tullius felt a knot growing in the center-back of his throat down to his stomach, and he knew this was not fear for himself, it was fear for all the victims of this place. He had the same feeling when Marianna returned and heard her story. It was his body's way of reacting to such things.

Night called back to the approaching 134th, "All of the ruins have charred bodies of varying sizes."

Katrina gasped, for she was still naive to the fact that some people can be invulnerable. This very sight of Blood Sign contradicted this illogical belief, and she did not want to beleive otherwise, even after Tullius had told her of Marianna.

"They killed them..." Flight told himself, but in range of those who can hear him. "The bastards... they killed everybody..."

They had reached the ruins. The smell was even more poignant here. The recent rain had soaked the ground with ash, blood, and parts of bodies that had broken off of their charred remains. Tullius saw how in one ruin, two adult-sized black-red and crumpled figures were trying to protect a smaller, child-sized black-red and crumpled figure, and he was sickened.

"They killed entire families, locked them in their homes and burned them..." Hap summarizing what they have seen.

The whole of the 134th gathered at the center of the would-be village, and recounted what they learned, sickened by the savagery of this attack, and disgusted by the smells of the dead Bretons who were innocent in this whole thing.

This, Tullius realized, is what they were up against. The Dominion had no need to conquer, or take useless hostages. They just wanted to slaughter anyone who went against them. _I swear_, Tullius clenched his eyes shut as he vowed this phrase,_ I _swear _the Dominion will _pay _for this, no matter _what_._

And his vow was heard by the wind and nothing more.

* * *

><p>The First Battle of the Great War is about to begin...<p>

This was a sad chapter for me. I realized I wanted to branch out Tullius' story, and give a calmer side to Katrina. I also wanted to expand Wizard's character, show how he acts. I'm not callous enough to refute the idea that I didn't cry once or twice while typing this up. It was hard to plan out the slow revelation of the true nature of the Dominion forces in which I have the reader experience first hand at how shocking it is to encounter a people slaughtered just because of a religious crusade.

Have a Happy New Year!

R&R please!

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII: Sorrow, Hate, and Justice

23:00, Fredas, 1, Sun's Dawn, 4E 170; Blood Sign

3 hours after the arriving at the scene of the Massacre at Blood Sign, Gaafingar left the Trailblazer to the charge of the skeleton crew and joined the 134th. He was briefed by Scar, Mara, and Smiles, who were his de-facto lieutenants. Groups of three had gone out to the various islands, but the magicians in each group of 3 could not find life. Instead, mass graves hurriedly dug were filled with unmarked remains of things that used to be living, breathing people. These were the farmers prospecting the not-so-fertile lands. They were killed, along with their families. This is what led to the event now called unanimously called the Massacre at Blood Sign.

No one in the 134th mocked the death of any one of the victims, and instead gave their share in gathering up the bodies from the other tiny islands, and bring them to the Castle in Blood Sign where Gaafingar made his base. No magic was used to build the individual graves of each unknown crisp, so as to respect those who once lived. Even though the preferred Nord version of burial was a funeral pyre, they understood the citizens of Blood Sign already had enough with fire, and so they gave them peace through digging a hole for each individual.

Everyone had gotten used to the smell, though it still reeked and stank. The very ground was soaked with the ash and blood of the Dominion's slaughter, and could be mistaken for mud if not for the faint red color dotting the frosting ground. Even Katrina, with her usual happy-go-lucky attitude, seemed depressed and detached, as if not wanting to believe this was real. She was being comforted by Wizard, whom she and him had developed a friendship during their time in the 134th.

Different attitudes to different personalities. Tullius felt sick to his stomach as he carried body after body using a wheelbarrow, Mara was focused only on helping dig up 450-some graves for the bodies they could find all throughout the Isle, Gaafingar was sitting on top of what used to be the foundation base of a wall for a hut, thinking how best to continue from here, knowing his battallion just took a major blow to morale. The other Bretons, who used to be all talk about potions and magic, were using shovels to dig for the people of Blood Isles.

This wasn't justice, the 134th knew, digging up graves for charred corpses.

This was mourning. A neccessary part of the human psyche to deal with emotions such as what the 134th was going through. Even the non-humans: the Elves and the Khajits, needed this time to mourn for people they never met or really cared for until now.

It took hours, but finally it was done. Each unknown corpse were lowered carefully into their graves. Families, or people in the same hut that were found, were placed in closer-together graves. The bodies in the mass graves of the adjacent islands were given a seperate grave, as it was impossible to know who was who and with which person they were with. It wasn't fair, no, but it was the best they could do with what they had.

**This was the Sorrow the 134th was feeling, when the night-time sun start creeping back over towards the east for another pass at Tamriel at the start of Loredas, the 2nd of Sun's Dawn.**

* * *

><p>At dawn the next day, everyone woke up from restless sleep. The sights and smells they experienced for the past ten hours took a toll on them, either causing nightmares or insomnia. Doctor decided to bring his supplies from the Trailblazer to deal with this psychological attack on the 134th. Even Smiles, whose disposition would be expected to make light of death, was tossing and turning in his sleep, dreaming of being in one of those huts when it burned down, watching families be burned to a crisp, and not being able to do anything about it.<p>

Gaafingar brought everyone out to the courtyard of Blood Castle to discuss the continuation of the mission, and he had an outline of a speech he'd been forming while trying to sleep. He spoke in a mournful tone, "458 men, women, and children died yesterday. We did not know this, and came upon this island expecting battle. Instead," he sighed, "we found bodies. The Aldmeri Dominion has displayed the type of savagery that hasn't been seen since before Alduin was banished from Tamriel." Nords familiar with that story nodded slowly, understanding.

The commander continued, standing so to regain attention for his next words, "The people here at Blood Sign have been mourned, and buried. But, they were innocent victims of an attack that only proved one thing: the Dominion are an affront to everything that is good in this world." everyone nodded at this, Gaafingar continued, now pacing back and forth in full view of his sober battalion, "The only thing we can do to help them, is to avenge them."

"Yes! Avenge!" he cried out, his volume and tone turning angry, angry at the Dominion, angry at his own slowness... _if we had gotten their sooner_ thoughts had gone from his mind, allowing for peace. The 134th were now fixating their eyes on Gaafingar, as if he were the only one to rise them up from this pit of despair.

His voice was still loud and firm, "We need to track down whoever did this, and make them _pay_ for what they did!" The 134th cheered. "We need to go to them, look them directly in the eyes, and say, THIS IS FOR BLOOD SIGN!" The soldiers under his command stood up, pumping their fists into the air.

"For Sovngarde!"

"FOR SOVNGARDE!"

"For the Empire!"

"FOR THE EMPIRE!"

"For _freedom!_"

"FOR FREEDOM!"

Gaafingar grinned a victory grin. He's rallied them up, took them out from their depression, and in a way lifted himself out the same depression. Now all that needed to be done was to find the bastards who killed the Bretons of Blood Sign. But he didn't know how to do that just yet. However, he did have a seeing-stone back in his quarters on the Trailblazer-

CRACK

A loud crack filled the air, drowning out the cheering of the 134th, and got their attention. They turned their heads over to where the sound was, and realized it was over the wall of the castle. They ran up the stairs and ramps and looked towards where the sound originated.

It was the ship.

But it looked fine.

The members of the 134th looked to each other for answers, there were none.

Another loud CRACK filled the air, and this time they saw lightning come from a clear sky and hit the Trailblazer at its center.

Several soldiers gasped, but the battle-hardened ones merely looked on in disgust at the enemy's cowardice for not facing them head-on.

A split was beginning to emerge from the center the ship, and one more CRACK filled the air as a third lightning bolt struck the Trailblazer, and made it implode. Once an infinitesimal point, it caused a shockwave and a pull of gravity so strong even light couldn't escape. The 134th were effected by the shockwave first, pushing the two female Bretons, Harpy and Maid, off the wall and onto the ground, where they lay still.

Immediately after the shockwave, everything everywhere was pulled into the point that used to be the Trailblazer. The 134th held on for dear life at the stones of the Breton castle, as Wizard took out his Staff of Ages and aimed at the impossible phenomenon while hanging perpendicular to the ground. He cast a spell that required the full use of his Greater Soul Gem, and out shot two semi-spherical objects that closed together once reaching the phenomenon, which then imploded, and sent out a larger shockwave than the one before. Night fell, but used his claws to attach himself to the wall, and climbed his way back up like everyone else. The phenomenon disappeared, and nothing was left.

Before they could discover what happened, Mara and Doctor went to the fallen Bretons who had fell during the intial shockwave, and pronounced them dead.

"SHIT!" Smiles slammed a fist on to the part of the wall that reached his waist.

Everyone else had a similar feeling. Not only did they lose their ship, they also lost two of their magicians in an accident.

"This was no accident." Gaafingar proclaimed.

"WHY THE FUCK DID THAT JUST HAPPEN!" Smiles screamed at him, not caring for reprimand.

"Watch your tougue, Smiles." Scar warned him.

Smiles glanced at him, "LIKE HELL I WILL," he turned back to the commander, "NOW WE'RE STRANDED HERE ON THIS GODSFORSAKEN ISLAND FILLED WITH DEAD PEOPLE!"

"ENOUGH!" Gaafingar cried out, and Smiles went silent. "You made your point clearly, Smiles. I do not know what happened, but I do know why." he stood up, "This was the work of a Thalmor spy, apparently they have developed a doomday weapon and are using it against us."

"That's a prettly long leap of logic there, Commander." Wizard had similar thoughts as Smiles, but was wise enough to keep them in his head and away from his tongue.

Commander Gaafingar nodded, knowing Wizard wasn't trying to undermine his authority, "Think about it: The Dominion attack Blood Isles, a strategic point of trade between High Rock and Skyrim, then disappear just as we arrive. The spies General Westen told me of were not heard from 3 hours after the end of the Dominion's attack, does this mean they returned? Or that they were captured by the Thalmor? We have no way of knowing, but if the spy _was_ captured by the Thalmor and subjected to Dominion interrogation techniques, who knows what they got out of the spy. Our mission could've been comprimised from the start!"

He continued, "That would explain their absence from the Island at our arrival, and why our ship was destroyed the morning after we discovered what happened here. The Massacre was merely bait to lure in the Empire's best, and to learn from them, learn from _us_."

The members of the 134th exchanging glances, not sure whether to beleive him or to abandon him to his wild goose chase. But they were a team. They knew Gaafingar would not be so foolish as to lead them all to their deaths. They were loyal.

**This is the Hate the 134th is feeling, their hatred for the Dominion, grown from the Sorrow of the innocents killed in the Massacre at Blood Sign.**

* * *

><p>Mara closed the eyes of each of the dead Breton sisters, and returned to the commander. "Maybe we should seek out one of the coastal Breton ports, find a ship to Solitude, and report our findings."<p>

Gaafingar shook his head, "That'll take too long. And besides, Westen also advised us to learn from our enemy." he heaved a sigh, "We'll be learning from each other, that's for sure. And also, the weapon they used to destroy the Trailblazer must be destroyed. Hopefully it's only a prototype, otherwise the Empire will fall in less than a month."

The 134th buried their newly dead in the front of the graves dug for the people of Blood Sign. A boulder was placed at the front of the new graves, and it on it were carved Basic words saying, Here lies the Innocent, the Soldiers, and the Children of those Bretons who lost their lives at the Massacre of Blood Sign. -134th Imperial Battallion."

Their mourning for their fallen comrades were interrupted by a newcomer, a High Elve, in rich clothing and a dagger sheathed in its belt. The Elve carried a scroll, unopened, and also carried a grin that said, "I dare you to strike me down."

"No fucking way!" Smiles grunted, drawing his sword.

The rest of the battallion followed suit, even Tullius drew his sword against the trespasser.

The elve spoke in a smug voice, "I am sorry if I am disturbing your blasphemous respects to traitors of the Path-"

"Go to hell!" Smiles growled.

"of the Path," the elve continued not missing a beat, "however, I must introduce myself." he mockingly bowed, then turned to Gaafingar, "I am Rennin Ak'tul, agent of the Thalmor. And you must be Gaafingar, the Wolf of Skyrim, the Commander of the 134th Imperial Legion, feared and respected throughout Tamriel."

He handed him the scroll which bore the wax seal of the Aldmeri Dominion.

"What's this?" he asked, cautiously taking the scroll and unsealing it.

As he read, Rennin explained, "This is your only warning. Join the Aldmeri Dominion, and you will be spared, albeit proxy slaves. Should you cross us, you will earn eternal damnation."

It was an easy choice. Gaafingar ripped the scroll in half from top to bottom, and threw the pieces away in opposite directions, "I'd rather be eternally damned than be a slave to _your_ people!" he spat at the ground in front of the Thalmor's feet. For once, the Commander was in complete agreement with Smiles.

Rennin was representational of everything the 134th hated at this moment.

"What do you know about the weapon that destroyed our vessel?" Gaafingar knew it there was a small chance of interrogating him, but it was worth it.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean." the Thalmor smiled a lying smile, and it was sickening. Gaafingar. He did the honor himself, grabbed Scar's sword, and stabbed Rennin through the chest with it. He never saw it coming.

"When you reach your House up there in the sky," Gaafingar whispered into the dying Thalmor's pointed ear, "tell your little Dominion friends that we'll be ready for anything."

The Thalmor looked at Gaafingar in fear. This was _not_ what he expected when he came to comfront the Empire's finest. As he died, Rennin realized there was a chance that the Dominion could be stopped by Gaafingar alone if it were a war of spirit. However, there was the Weapon that Gaafingar described, and since he did not seem to know what it was, it gave him a small amount of hope that perhaps the Dominion could continue their Judgement of Tamriel.

Once he died, Storm decapitated him, sickened at how his race had deteriorated. The commander gave Scar back his sword, and everyone sheathed their weapons.

Gaafingar looked to his troops, "We will need to be ready by late afternoon. That is when we can expect them to sent their first wave. We are about to avenge Blood Sign and our fallen Bretons, my friends. For freedom."

No cheers, no fist pumping, just nods and an immediate work-time attitude.

**This is the Justice the 134th has been waiting for, a chance to strike back at an enemy that seemed always one step ahead of them. And this was only the beginning.**

* * *

><p>The Great War has unofficially begun...<p>

This is one of those chapters where I have most of the characters undergo a change of some sort. Katrina gets more sober, Tullius becomes less naive, Gaafingar realizes the holes in events that have transpired, I even throw in a couple of character deaths. I wanted the shock and coping of the Massacre of Blood Sign to be a small reflection of the Holocaust on Earth, I hope I did it well.

This is more than half-way done in the story.

This will be the last one for 2011, as 2012 is just around the corner.

You may have noticed by now that the 134th Imperial Battallion is reflected from the 501st Squadron in the Star Wars Saga, and that was intentional.

For more info visit: .net/myforums/Zreen/3530349/


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX: The First Battle

17:00, Fredas, 2, Sun's Dawn, 4E 170; Blood Sign

Luckily, before the Trailblazer was attacked, Gaafingar had ordered the 134th to bring most of everything along. The commander himself left the seeing-stone in the ship because he felt no need to bring it along when a simple signal from the ship could tell him of an awaiting message. Now, however, that ship, along with the seeing-stone, was gone. Destroyed in a Thalmor attack using an unknown superweapon.

Wizard was able to, with magic, fit everything in his room on the ship into the small knapsack, and had unpacked it inside the Castle, finding a room where he could work (which used to be the torturer's room near the abandoned prisons). Also in the Castle, the rest of the 134th made their home within. Wizard shared his room with Kat, where they could share their friendship and also not waste uneccesary space as they both used his Alchemy Table. As a repair-maiden, using Wizard's help with the Arcane Enchanter made making and repairing pieces of armor much more easily accomodating.

Doctor was given the assignment to both create medicines for the aftermath of the upcoming battle, and discovering ways to counter the Superweapon that destroyed the Trailblazer. He chose one of the prison cells next to where Kat and Wizard were working.

Gaafingar made use of the Entrance Room for planning the defense. They brought the most dated map they could find of Blood Sign and laid it down on a cleared off table, placing random books at the edges to smooth it out. He brought his lieutenants together, Mara, Smiles, and Scar, to devise the various lines of defense: a Frontline, a Secondary Line, and a Fallback Line.

Everyone agreed the Frontline would be the area of the Blood Sign colony, using the various ruins as cover against any Dominion surges. The Secondary Line would be the Battlements of the Castle, the tops of the walls and the Courtyard, plus the immediate outlying area between the colony and the Castle. The Fallback Line was basically a last resort to retreat into the Castle, and fight close-quarters while limiting the Dominion to single/double-file lines and falling into already-integrated traps.

The Imperials, including Kid, made use of the Barracks to hone their weapons and shields, while the Khajits were at home in the Cellars, which the Dominion neglected to empty out of food and wine. The 134th used that to their advantage near noon to gather their strength. Wizard gave everyone a Stamina Potion to negate the effects of sleeploss. They all took it gladly. The Altmer stood close at hand in the Courtyard, awaiting their foe. The Bosmeri woman took a home in the Archery Tower, which loomed over most of the Castle and had a great view of the ruins and the beaches. The Dunmer prowled the halls of the Castle, not finding anywhere to be, though they eventually settled into the shadows of the Entrance Area, watching the Commander and his lieutenants plan the defense.

Everyone had no problem fighting the Dominion. After everything the religious militants have done: invading the weakened provinces of Tamriel, promising annihilation on all those who do not follow the Path, and destroying their ship, killing two of the 134th in the process; it stands to reason that the Dominion should not be allowed to continue their slaughter. As a sign, the head of Rennin, the Thalmor representative sent to the 134th, was stuck onto a pike (found in the Castle's armory), and the pike was set down at the middle of the ruined colony, as a sign to the Thalmor of Gaafingar's response. The response was, as Smiles put it, "Fuck us, we fuck you!"

* * *

><p>The commander called everyone to the Entrance Room to plan the final stages of defense.<p>

"Head-shot," he spoke to her, "You shoot at anything that's not us. Got it?"

She nodded, readying her bow.

He turned to Wizard, "You know the drill, summon everything, and shoot them with lightning."

Wizard responded with a grin and a nod.

Next were the Imperials, who were all armored up ready for battle, Gaafingar spoke, "Keep your shield high, but crouch enough so that your whole shield covers the parts of your armor that are weak. Only strike if they are on top of you, don't charge or you'll die an early death."

"Yes, sir!" the Imperials saluted him, the commander merely grunted.

He looked specifically at Kid this time, "This isn't the Academy anymore, Kid, make sure you know that when you kill those sons of bitches."

Kid was somewhat nervous, but agitated all the same, "I won't let you down, sir!" his voice was still less gruff than those of his peers, but he still gave energy to his response.

"Make sure you don't." Gaafingar pointed at him, then turned to the Khajits, "It isn't nightfall yet, so your talents won't be put to use just yet. You can choose to join the battle, or stay in the castle to improve the traps."

Night and Dusk looked to each other, and nodded in agreement, Night turned back to Gaafingar and spoke, "I will head to the Castle and improve the traps in case you fallback. Dusk here will follow you into battle." Dusk stepped forwards, and tilted her head down at the floor, then back up, a formal sign of permission to do as Night suggested.

Gaafingar thought about it, then asked, "Are you two okay with this? I thought you two were mated."

Dusk explained, "We are. And though we fight more efficiently together, we would be doing you a service to do both fight and ready the Castle at the same time." she clasped Night's hand, who had stepped forward to her, "Seperate, we fight as one." she held her chin high.

"And besides," Night shrugged, "Our children are growing up because they are away from the Dominion, so that is who we are fighting for: our children."

The commander gave it one last thought, then agreed, "Dusk, I assume you're ready?"

She nodded.

"Then join the Imperials once we set out."

Again, she nodded, and joined the Imperials. She stood next to Kid, and he could smell her sweat, as if she were as nervous as he. Then he heard Dusk purr when looking at Night, and he understood. The two must have mated through the early afternoon. Realizing this (and getting an image in his head of such fact) made Kid go red in the face for a few seconds, but got focused again as Gaafingar continued his plan with the Elves.

To the High Elves, he ordered, "I know that the Dominion is made up of Altmer, so I cannot force you to fight your own kind."

Storm, the Altmer who chopped off the head of the Thalmor who came to visit them, grimaced and responded forcefully, "They were no longer Altmer when they started killing innocent women and children." Feral agreed.

The commander nodded, grinning at their continued loyalty. It would've been easy, for the High Elves of the 134th to keep from fighting, or - gods forbid - turn on them in the midst of battle. But they had been banished from Summerset, their home. This would allow them to start fighting their way back.

To the Dark Elves, he nodded and said, "You also know the drill? Keeping pushing them back and give Health Potions to needy soldiers?" They nodded, and drew their swords.

"Anything to get back at those Thalmor bastards!" Hack growled, Slash agreed.

"Doctor?" he turned to the Orc, "You stay here and continue work on developing plans if that Superweapon comes back." The Doctor nodded, his low-jaw fangs protruding through his mouth.

The commander smiled. _This may actually work!_ the voice in his head said.

Then, a horn was heard. The 134th turned their heads towards the door, and they felt an eerie breeze flow over them.

The horn was heard again, a low-pitched to high-pitched sound, ending up mid-pitch, creating a small tune of three notes: the Dominion Horn as it would be called during the War.

Gaafingar looked to the door, where he knew outside lay the sight of the enemy, and whispered, "So the first battle of this War begins..."

* * *

><p>The 134th assumed their positions. The Imperials, Dark Elves, Smiles, Mara, Scar, and Dusk went ahead of the group, exiting the Castle and pouring into the Courtyard, while Head-Shot sprinted to the top of her Tower. Night stayed behind to deal with the traps, while Wizard, Kat, and the Altmer followed the Imperials as a buffer wave. A fog, most likely produced using magic, surrounded Blood Sign, not letting the 134th see the sea, or the immediate area beyond the ruined colony. The most they could see was the top of the hill they had come up from. And this was the frontmost line of the Frontline. The horn stopped soon afterwards, and a voice was heard over the artificial fog, echoing eeriely.<p>

"_Those who do not follow the Path are bound to eternal damnation. But worthy slaves will be needed in the New Order. Lay down your weapons and become indentured servants to the Aldmeri Dominion. If not, you face death. This is your final warning_." It was undoubtably another Thalmor agent.

Gaafingar came out, having heard the Thalmor's words, and Wizard raised the commander's voice by pointing his Staff at Gaagingar's neck as the he yelled back at the fog, "GO TO HELL!" Gaafingar touched his throat and glanced at Wizard, who shrugged and grinned at the small side-effect of having a loud voice.

"_Very well_." the Thalmor agent sounded mockingly resigned, then the voice was gone.

Wizard withdrew his Staff, and the commander pointed at him, "You're buying me a drink when we reach civilization for this." the commander grinned.

Wizard saluted him, and turned back to the forefront, where the action was about to begin.

"READY!" Gaafingar called to his troops.

The Imperials crouched, readying their swords and shields. Dusk crouched behind them, and Kid could hear her relaxed breathing, as if she were ready to die for the 134th at a moment's notice. This gave Tullius more confidence in the mission. He started doing what Dusk did, and breathed slowly inward, the salt/fresh-water mix filling his nostrils with an awkward taste. The smoke and blood smells were absent, swept away by time and the wind over the course of the morning.

Everything was quiet. They could all see their own breath, pouring from their lungs out into the crisp air, in an Isle closest to the top of the world as can be. Dusk squinted and looked through the fog, seeing something that the men and women around her couldn't see. She cried out to Gaafingar, "They're coming! Warriors by the looks of them."  
>Gaafingar glanced at her, and understood. Dusk was a Khajit. Not only could she see during the night, but her eyes could pierce through some of fog. <em>Thank you.<em> he silently said to Dusk in his head. He translated what Dusk meant by Warrior: the first wave of the battle would be made up of Altmer trained in the art of the sword. _They're trying to test us... measure our strength and resolve._ He cried out to his men, "Don't give it your best. We need to see what they're going to throw at us next. Just don't kill yourselves while holding back."

The 134th acknowledged by nodding, their eyes still ahead, looking at the hill in front of them. It was the fastest and straightest way to the Castle. Kid didn't know what his best was, so he didn't exactly know how he was going to fight. He had yet to practice his strategies from the Academy into real situations, which garnered him some nervous thoughts of early deaths.

Then the first wave came. Not in an orderly line, but in a wild rush to meet the enemy and snuff the blasphemous unbelievers from existence. It gave the 134th an edge, but the Thalmor knew this. This was only a test. Around 45 Dominion soldiers started pouring through the fog, screaming battle cries that ranged from 'glory to his/her family' to 'for the Dominion', all in the native Summerset language of course.

The Frontliners held their ground, waiting for the enemy to come to them. Wizard looked to the commander for the signal. Gaafingar nodded, and Wizard went to work. He aimed his staff at the ground, and summoned 3 Frost Argonauts, sending them to the approaching small army. Head-Shot started picking off reckless soldiers not protecting the holes in their armor: the neck, the feet, the shoulders; all forcing them to slow down.

Once the Dominion reached the Imperials, the fight began to escalate.

Kid felt the rage of the Altmer soldier bash into his shield, and in response Kid thrust out his sword and hacked at the side of the attacker. The Altmer blunted it aside with his own short sword and began hitting Kid at various angles, trying to get around the shield. Tullius began to think on the spot, and decided to rush at the Altmer with his shield. Heaving it in front of him, Kid bashed the Altmer with the shield, knocking the attacker off balance. Using the new time wisely, Kid lowered his defense and made a sweeping motion with his sword, decapitating the unlucky Dominion soldier.

Kid watched as the head rolled off the body and into the fray of the battle. He saw that the rest of the 134th was busy as well, unable to give him congratualtions on his first kill. He breathed it in, and wove the scene into memory.

The Dark Elves had waited within the ruins until the Dominion had engaged the Imperials. Then they had launched themselves into the midst of the chaos and started hacking and slashing their way through the gauntlet. Dusk herself wasn't using a dagger, and was instead using her claws and teeth as a natural offensive tool, and she was quite good at it as well.

Wizard was busy smacking Altmer with his Staff, while the High Elves of the 134th used their advantage of being Altmer to confuse the enemy and then kill them. The Wizard's argonauts were still causing havoc with the DominionKat was using her Steel Mace to drive fear into the hearts of the Altmer, alerted to her cries of anguish for her comrades combined with the cries of Nord battle phrases.

Mara and Smiles fought together, sword and greatsword. Once in a while Smiles would hang back as Mara took the front of the battle, while Smiles took out his Encrested Crossbow and shooting Mara's ambushers when he could reload. Scar was being a true Nord, using only his fists to take down multiple soldiers at a time.

Gaafingar was a Companion if what the lieutenents said were true. His sword being from the Skyforge at Whiterun, the commander was someone to be feared in a fight. He had strode confidently to the frontline during Kid's battle with the Altmer, and started fighting his own battle, leaving death in his wake, carving up High Elve after High Elve.

Kid saw all this happen within 12 to 15 seconds when another Dominion soldier chose him as his next target. Kid used his earlier strategy, busting the Aldmeri soldier with the shield, then killing him as quickly as possible. Once this new attacker was on the ground not getting up, Kid looked again at the battle.

Things were going rather well. Everyone had a different style of fighting. The Imperials were fighting much like Kid was, with small differences like stance and timing of attacks. The ones fighting multiple soldiers at once used the benefits of the Dark Elves' health potions to survive the many damages they were getting. He glanced up at Head-Shot, and she was continuing to shoot arrows out of her quiver as if it were an automatic bow-and-arrow. _How many arrows are in that quiver?_ he wondered. Then he shook the thought out of his head and back into the battle. So far 17 Dominion soldiers have died within the first 25 seconds. Only 28 soldiers remained. Then, another 25 warriors came through the fog, as reckless as the first 45.

Realizing he's gotten his feet wet figuratively and was now somewhat experienced in battle, Kid decided to look for someone to support, and spotted Rune: the only female Imperial in the 134th, who had run out of health potions and wasn't looking so good. Her shield had been cracked and she had to abandon it. She was being overwhelmed by Dominion, and Kid could tell everyone else was busy to help her. He decided he would be the one to come to her aid, and realized with a startle that he was more confident now in battle than he ever was before joining the 134th. _I live for battle_, he realized, not exactly happy or sad about it.

He defended himself with his shield, crouched down low, and headed over to Rune. He started hacking at the Altmer attacking Rune with a different tactic than before, and instead started stabbing their feet, slashing the weak armor joints at the knee and elbow, then killing the Alter in a series of 4 strokes.

"Thank you." Rune spoke to him, still blocking Altmer blows with her sword.

"No problem." Kid responded, still fighting. He combined his earlier strategies into one. He stabbed a Dominion soldier in the foot, bashed his sword against them, then decapitated them.

After doing this to about 6 Aldmeri soldiers, Rune noticed, "I'm impressed!"

"I'm a fast learner." Kid smiled inwardly as he killed yet another Dominion soldier.

They were back to back now, fighting as one. "I should buy you a drink when we return to Solitude!" she suggested.

"If we live, maybe I'll even consider spending the night with you." Kid was really smiling now.

Rune laughed, it was a happy laugh, a welcome laugh amongst all this fighting, and she responded, "Romance on the battlefield. Are you that desperate?"

Kid also laughed, killed a Dominion soldier, then asked in kind, "Are you?"

Rune cut down 2 Altmer in the space of 3 seconds, then told him, "The Winking Skeever - tell the bartender my name and he'll show you to my room. I'll have the drinks waiting."

Kid smiled, knowing he's just gone up in the world. "Will do."

"Don't go just yet," Rune blocked another blow, "I need some help here."

"I'm not going anywhere." he promised, staying at her back, and she at his, protecting each other, each other as one.

The number of Dominion soldiers in the area soon dropped to 12, and they were easily dispatched by the might of the 134th. Then, all was silent. "All right, guys," Gaafingar called out to his bloodied team (Head-Shot wasn't bloody because she was up in the tower the whole time). He began his debreifing, "We've secured this place for about an hour. They'll be sending another wave against us by then, probably more advanced than the riff-raff we managed here, so be ready. Clean up, let the Doctor heal the worst of your wounds, get 30-some winks, and once we come back out you should stay within the Secondary Line, in case we have to deal with magic." he turned to Wizard, "Put defensive runes on the walls of this place so we have protection."

Wizard nodded and started doing just that.

"Good job, everyone!" the Commander addressed teh 134th again, "We didn't lose anybody, and to his credit even Kid survived!" everyone cheered at Kid, for he was something of a symbol for the 134th, a guarantee that the young can become strong and fight against the Dominion. Rune grinned at him, and he grinned back at her, knowing what awaited them if they survived to Solitude.

"As a reward for participating in this battle, and surviving, I am hereby giving him his more permanent callsign: Heart, for protecting a fellow 134th from death and protecting each other from then on throughout this first wave." another round of cheering and clapping Heart on the back.

"Now, everyone freshen up, and be ready for the next battle." he glanced at the fog surrounding Blood Sign. It was still there, as thick as it was before. But the sky above him had turned purple, and he could see faint stars peeking through the cloud layer. _It's getting dark..._ the commander ignored the prickling in the back of his neck. _Of course it's going to make things worse._ he told the prickling, and it went away, slightly. He followed his men back inside, but before he entered the Castle, he took a whiff of the air, and smelled dead Altmer. He smiled, and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Next Chapter: Strength of the Dominion...<p>

A/N: I liked this chapter a lot because 1) it's a battle chapter, 2) Kid grows up into Heart, and 3) I have funny battle-romance going on.

R&R please!


End file.
